


By the orders of the peaky blinders

by Sterek_09



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Guns, Hate, Hate Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Adeline gets more than she bargained for when she moves to Birmingham and Tommy is surprised how easily he falls for the new girl in town.





	1. Chapter 1

By the orders of the peaky blinders 

I Adeline west and the daughter of the notorious gangster Frederick west the meanest man in the whole Scotland. We moved here after he took over London, he wanted to expand his business so our family moved to Scotland. It started being to much for me when mother would make me sleep with the men father did work with. She told me to never tell father because he wouldn't want to have a whore for a daughter. So here I am on a train to Birmingham, it's not to big that my father will know about it but it's not that small that I will get bored and decide to go home. 

Once I get off the train I saw a pub called the garrison with a help wanted sign in the window. I walk into the bar " hello , I saw a sign that said you need a barmaid." I call out into the bar. I hear people moving then a back room door opening , a man with a beard wearing a three piece suit comes out and leans against the door frame. " where you from girl ? You're new in town ." A smirk on his face " I'm from Scotland but I'm originally from London." I don't know why I tell him this he's a stranger yet I feel comforted by his presence like an older brother. 

He gives a small chuckle " that's explains the accents, unique one you are." He says what I don't hear him say is " our tommys going to love you." 

" you start tonight, go to number 14 and tell the lady that Arthur sent you and that there's a key to a empty house."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting the key off polly was a whole new experience, the women had such warm loving eyes yet a tongue like a snake and her words cut deep and I only asked her about a fricking key I would hate to see what she was like when you was on her bad side. Once I get the key I make my over to the little town house I really don't understand how he even knew I need a place to stay a place I could home. 

I look around the small house it's actually very beautiful something I didn't expect yet I always did think beautiful things can be found in the most usual places. Once I put my stuff away I look out the window and see two young boys pushing each other and laughing. This is somewhere I could start a family, a real family and I wouldn't be like my mother I would never make my children do unspeakable things. 

I leave that thought right there not wanting to upset myself before I even start work. I get changed into a forest green dress that complimented my auburn hair and brings out my blue eyes. I put on a light shade of pink lipstick and make my way to the garrison. Once I enter the bar my ears are filled with the noise of chatter and people laughing I smile to myself. I see Arthur standing behind the bar laughing with someone and then he sees me, he waves me over. He kisses my cheek " you look lovely."  
I blush a little normal I would find it uncomfortable to get compliments of a man I only just met but he feels like family. I make my way behind the bar and start serving drinks it's around 11 o'clock when the doors are opened a man wearing a black three piece and smoking a cigarette walks in and the whole places turns silent the happy atmosphere changing into a tense one. I don't know what to do so I turn and accidentally knock a glass over. The man that walked in turns and looks at me. His blue eyes feel like they are piercing my soul, I almost feel naked with how intense his stare is. He walks over to the bar and says

" I'm Tommy."  
And just like that I knew my life would never be the same again.


End file.
